Over-Cross
by D The-Hedgehog
Summary: What if there was a group of cartoons, sent to save the universe from total assimalation and destruction? This is how I would see it. Loosely based on Heroes Unite/Team Teen by 'thechossen1'.(I do not own ANY of these cartoons, they belong to their respective owners.)


**Chapter 1: It Begins**

 **I had this idea in my head for a bit! Needed to get it out, so enjoy this large cartoon crossover fic. It's also loosely based on 'Heroes Unite/Team Teen' by 'thechossen1'.**

 **A/N: I won't be providing descriptions for the characters, but only a few that I feel need redesigning for the story. So you should know who I'm talking about. And there won't be any cartoons that have just been plain annoying or stupid over the years(e.g: Johnny Test, or the mess that is known as Scooby-Doo. They keep screwing up the show, and it got boring for me IMO. However, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures I greatly dislike, but because it's a show that has potential and never really uses it, I'll redesign it.) Plus, this is based on MY knowledge of toons, so apologies if I miss any out. (I never really saw Juniper Lee. And I know nothing about Motorcity yet. Don't hate.) Okay, now I'll REALLY start.**

* * *

 _ **What if... What if there was a universe where only those who are worthy will meet to fight a battle of deitys that want to** **de** **stroy** **the planets that inhabit the said universe?**_

 _ **Over-Cross will answer that question...**_

 **Above Earth, a small green diamond-like thing was slowly moving around the planet's curvature...**

"Stupid, Inferior Crystal Gems! They still took my foot, and just keep trying to come at me! They need to stop breaking my things, because they're going to." Peridot cried above the atmosphere, flying above. She was busy trying to figure out how to get her foot repaired, when a stray satellite crashed into her a high speed. Peridot had poofed away into her gem form, falling to Earth. **_"Humans and their dumb communication machines. Better make a note to destroy them when I get to Homeworld."_ ** the gem thought. She was hurtling into what seemed to be a grey tower, crashing through a skylight. She had landed on some random person with red hair and goggles before she blacked out, while the person did the same.

Shortly, she woke up, and found herself trapped in a tube, hooked up to a machine. **_"...What is that terrible noise? I'm almost done reforming anyway. I'll play along... And then I'll destroy the first living thing I see when I'm out of this dump."_** the emerald gem thought, as she could hear singing when a robot hovered into the same room. _"...I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic,_  
 _When I pose, they screa-_ SentraJack-bot! Get out of there!" a teenage male voice cried, with metal footsteps getting closer as the robot scurried away. It was Jack Spicer in the flesh himself, wearing a black trench coat and red gloves with matching shoes and pants/trousers, but he had some pink headphones on, ruining the dark image. He pressed a nearby button, and the tube holding Peridot opened up, allowing him to take the gem out. He misbalanced, and he was trying to juggle the gem and catch it. "THAT was close!" Jack said to himself as the gem started to glow brightly. Unsure of what was going on, Jack held the gem and obseved the reformation taking place. Peridot got heavier and came into her physical form as Jack held her. Spicer smirked at her jokingly for a second before he was kicked back and a cannon was thrusted in his face; charging up.

"Who are you and why did you trap me!?" She asked, about to shoot him. "Rude! I think I saved your life." Jack cried, nervously sweating from the cannon ready to fire. The cannon stopped, and Peridot's hand changed back. "Odd. You humans wouldn't do such a thing. And what was that dreadful noise coming from the hall?" Peridot claimed, pointing a cylindrical finger at him. "None of your business." Jack said, until Peridot thrust her cannon out at him. "I-it's this new song called 'Haven't You Noticed (I'm A Star*)'! It's too catchy! I love it, and these amazing headphones came with the online order! D-don't judge!" Jack squealed, shaking.

Peridot disarmed herself and spun and walked down a hall, with Jack catching up to her. "Hey! We don't even know each other's names yet!" Jack shouted, catching up to her. "Fine. I am Peridot." She introduced. "I'm Jack Spicer, mastermind of robotics and a Shen-Gong-Wu Hunter!" Jack replied. "Judging by the name of the third thing you implied, the items must be rare. Show them to me." Peridot ordered.

Spicer led the green gem to a room with a few mystical items on the shelves, yet most of them were empty. "I see you are new to this hunting, Spicer." Peridot stated, looking at the very few items. "No, I'm seasoned. I keep losing Showdowns against the pesky Xiaolin Monks!" Jack spat. "Tell me more about these 'Monks.'" the gem asked. "Gladly. The Xiaolin Monks are a bunch of..." Jack accepted, beginning.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In Central City...**

A small-ish airship was hovering over the city, looking at the wreckage caused by a large monsterous robotic being. "So, this a new threat known as 'Silverbomb'? Sounds pretty cheesy to me. a teenage boy said. "This is no EVO. You sure you're ready for this?" White Knight said over a monitor screen. "As I'll ever be, Knight." the boy said, pulling some goggles down over his eyes. The drop hatch opened, and the boy flew out of it, tranforming his arms into the matallic giant fists he always uses. "Rex is bringing the pain!" he cried, punching the robot with impressive force as he landed on the ground shortly after. The robot fell down on the road with a loud thump. "Six! Bobo! You juuuust missed me deliver a horrible line." Rex said as his two comrades ran over to him, as he reverted his fists back. "No, we didn't." Six stated. "You had to be deaf to not hear that clang. Now I've missed all the action, you metalhead." the monkey said. "I wouldn't be so sure." Six replied. SilverBomb recovered, and shot a large fist in Rex's direction. The teen smirked as he created a large arm cannon, using the fist as ammo. Rex shot it back straight into a glass cockpit, causing the scientist to eject out of it.

As he was trying to recover, some soldiers came over to the person and arrested him. "I'd say that was a job well done. Wouldn't you, guys?" Rex asked, as the ape just stared at him blankly. "If I'm not getting an answer, I'm heading back to the base. See you around." Rex said as he made a large hovering motorcycle and zoomed off. When he got back, he headed to his room and turned on a laptop, recieving a video call, to which he opened. "Ben! Dude, how's it been? Find out who that 'Spanner' guy was?" Rex said as his friend from anoither dimension was on the other side. "Yep. He's actually my future son." Ben replied. "Hm. Cool clothes, by the way." Rex complimented. Ben was wearing a pearlescent-green and black hoodie with the signature '10' on the back of it, with black jeans and grey shoes. "Thanks, just bought this from a store." Ben smiled, as his Omnitrix started flashing. "Is that-" "A crime alert in Bellwood. Gotta bounce, Rex. See you soon." Ben said as he ended the call.

In Bellwood, Ben had arrived at the scene, which was on a main street in UnderTown. It seemed to be two Galvans in a hostage robbery. "Drop the battery and nobody gets hurt!" one cried, holding a raygun. "I'm never giving this to you!" the hostage Nanomechian cried, flying away in a hurry. "He asked for it..." the other Galvan sighed, shooting at it. The raygun shot large blasts of energy, and the robbers both transformed into Galvanic-Mechamorphs using the suit technology they had. The Nanomechian had no chance. Ben was running after them, but his Omnitrix Touch wasn't working. He kept trying to activate it, but it was no use. A hologram of Asmuth popped up instead. "Ben, if you're watching this, your watch is about to upgrade. Let it load for a bit, stupid." The hologram barked, fading away.

The watch shone green and changed shape on his wrist, twisting and turning rapidly. When it had finished, the result was a version reminiscent to the first version, except the screen was split into two halves, and the colours matched his outfit. Ben slid his finger across the top half of the split screen and bits of the aliens he had used in the past were sliding across it. Ben tried the same on the bottom half, and it did the same. The activator raised up, and Ben slammed down on it. The result was a dual transformation of two aliens- Feedback and Upgrade. "Sweet. I'm liking this new FeedGrade! No, Upback... Wait! UpFeed!" Ben cried as he ran faster towards them by using the electrical power lines as a platform. He took control of a nearby hover-speeder by merging with it and blasted off even faster towards them. "Hey!" Ben cried.

The two aliens replied with a large blast from one of their rayguns. "Hey! No need for firing!" Ben snapped. He then made some blasters appear and shot multiple rounds at the Galvans. Most of them missed, but he managed to hit both of them, and they went down, both still shaking and jolting from the bolts of energy Ben just delivered. He unmerged with the vehicle and de-transformed into his human state. "Thank you. Those Galvans were trying to get me to drop the battery!" the Nanomechian cried, fluttering. "What's so important about this, anyway?" Ben asked, getting a closer look at the battery. "I suppose I should tell you. This is called the Solaris Starter!" The miniscule robot cried, giving the battery to Ben. Its illustration was a red pheonix with a sun at the top. "If you click something on it something magical happens." The robot added, taking it back. By the time it had flown away, Plumbers had arrived on the scene and locked the two criminals away. As Ben walked away, his device started to flash, and a hologram of Asmuth re-appeared. "What you just witnessed was the Fusitrix- an upgraded Omnitrix that fuses any two aliens if the data of it was recorded. Before you say anything, it's NOT like the Biomatrix that future you has. Now, I'm leaving you to it." Asmuth explained, before fading away.

As Ben went back to his HQ, a television was showing the news above him. It was a breaking news report taking place in the town of Tremorton. "A large fire is taking plce behind me at ther National Museum of Seismography. Will anyone be heroic enough to stop it? We know we can't, because we don't have superpowers..." the reporter informed, when two streaks of blue whizzed behind the person, which were slowing down to reveal the half-ghost hero, Danny Fenton, or better known as Danny Phantom, alongside the robot XJ-9, otherwise known as Jenny Wakeman.

"Another fire? This is starting to get annoying!" Jenny cried as she switched her hand into a large fire extinguisher, covering the museum in foam. "Danny?" She asked, looking around. The teen bursted out of the foam, covered in it. "I was trying to save people. Could've at least waited." Danny replied, putting the people down on the floor, then wiping the foam off of him. "Anyway, the real fight's inside. That 'Infernus' guy's rampaging again. I think he's at the Tremoring in Time' exhibit." Danny added. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Jenny cried, hopping into Danny's arms, carrying her bridal-style. They both went intangible and phased through the roof, became visible again and landed on the ground.

"Infernus! Stop escaping jail, gosh darn it!" Jenny snapped, looking at the guy. It was a bald man wearing a smart suit with goggles on his eyes, and a big flamethrower strapped to his back with a utility belt that had miniature jerry cans and small pouches of oils and lighter fluids. "NEVER!" the man cried, blazing Jenny and Danny to a crisp.

Or so he thought.

They were both still standing with their arms crossed, looking at him smugly. "Why aren't you dead yet?" Infernus angrily spat, his teeth grinding with fury. "We thought you'd do that, so I went invisible." Danny said. "And me? My skin's been upgraded to withstand tempratures up to around 3500 degrees." Jenny added. They then both ran up to the mad pyrokinetic man and dealt with him swiflty.

Meanwhile, far above in space, a deity was watching. " **Bring them all together, at once."**

 **"Yes, my Great lord."**

 ***Only Steven Universe fans will get that.**

 **So, what do you think? Sorry if this chapter seemed like a mess, but leave a review if you wanna see more!**


End file.
